Where's My Happy Ending?
by LilMizzNae
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella is attacked, turned into a vampire and a new man comes into her life. How will Edward and the Cullens react when fate brings them together with Bella 67 years into the future? ..Lost in Love Remake...


A/N: :'] I'm so happy to be back! If you haven't already read my other fan fict I got bored with the plot and I've decided to start over! The first three chapters will be the same as the other, but the plot will me better!!!! Please don't forget to review and enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everybody EXCEPT Dylan…he's mine

Bella POV

"Everything' is going to be all right. I promise that' I will never, as long as I exist, leave you again. You are my better half, and I was lost without you in my life. Everyday more pain came, for you my love are the one thing that makes my life worth living. I hope to hold you in my arms forever, without a care in the world. You are too precious to ever take for granted. I unfortunately have learned that the hard way. I am just trying to explain how much you mean to me Bella. I love you with all of my un-beating heart, and I always will. With this vow, I take you to be my wife. For all eternity; through sickness and health, through all we that we go through. I love you." Edward said, beaming down at me. Everything was exactly how I had imagined it to be. I was finally going to be with my beloved Edward for all of eternity.

"Bella, sweetie, we start our new high school today," Edward suddenly whispered, giving me a peck on the cheek. Once he pulled away, he vanished into thin air. The whole scenery disappeared and I was alone, in the dark once more.

"Isabella I'm serious, we have to go," a familiar voice whispered. I recognized it instantly, it was the voice of my husband of 65 years, Dylan.

The darkness that was surrounding me transformed into a raging ocean. I felt the icy cold water conceal me. "Help me, someone please help!" I wanted to scream. I knew nobody was there. Nobody had been there for me, through all the pain and suffering that I had been put through. I felt the hole that had been in my heart for all of these years rip itself apart. The raging waters dragging me under the current and I felt the hole ripping itself wider. Why did _he _have to leave me?

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Dylan screamed from the surface.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked again. As quickly as the darkness had concealed me, it disappeared. My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself gasping for breath.

"Honey, are you ok?" Dylan whispered in my hair. I was struggling to catch my breath as Dylan pulled me into a warm hug. I inhaled Dylan's sweet scent as I tightly wrapped my arms around his body.

"You know I love you, right?" Dylan whispered into my hair.

I pulled away from his loving embrace and looked into his Topaz eyes. I hesitated a moment before replying. "I-I love you too," I whispered. I didn't realize it, but my voice was hoarse. Dylan leaned down and quickly brushed his lips across mine. It reminded me of my memories of _him_ and how he used me. I quickly buried the thought of Edward and his family before I started screaming. How I hated him, he made me think that he was actually in love with me. But in a sense I was grateful that he left. If he hadn't I would have never met my true soul mate, Dylan Sinclair.

67 years earlier…….

"_This can't be happening," _I though as I was running into the forest. I had to tell Edward that he couldn't leave me. We were so happy together, how could he just say it was all fake, it couldn't have been, could it? _"No," _I buried the thought. _"This has got to be a joke; he would jump out from one of the trees with his family and surprise me. That's what's going on. He's not leaving he just cant!" _I thought, trying to calm myself down. _"This is all a simple prank," _I thought as I ran collided into something as hard as a rock.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in," a familiar voice purred. I looked up, to see a vampire with flame red hair. Instantly I knew who this woman was, Victoria. She was leaning against a tree looking at a tree, staring at me with coal black eyes.

"Where's you precious boyfriend?" she asked, sauntering toward where I was laying. She swiftly grabbed my neck and held me in the air.

"I asked you a question, you should answer it," she hissed, throwing me into a tree. I flew through vines, branches, and tree limbs before I finally hit a tree. I could feel blood gushing from my head as Victoria sped to where I was laying. Tears were streaming down my bruised face, making it slightly difficult to see. I was waiting for Edward to come and rescue me, to make it all better, and kill Victoria. Victoria lifted me off the ground once more and looked me in the eye. Her eyes were vicious and wild.

"Answer me," she hissed again, squeezing my neck.

"H-h-he's gone," was all I managed to choke out. She started to chuckle as she pulled me closer.

"I should kill you right now," she began, "But I'm going to make you live alone, for the rest of eternity and suffer," she spat. She pulled me even closer to her body and revealed her perfect set of teeth.

"Any last words?" she asked, slightly grinning. The grip around my neck tightened as her eyes narrowed. Her death grip around my neck was making it impossible for me to breath. The only thing I could let out was a small squeak. My little squeak made Victoria smirk. She grinned once more before she sank her teeth into my neck. I let out an agonizing scream as Victoria let her grip go. I fell to the ground, landing on something hard. The other pains in my body weren't even close to the pain that I feeling now. The fire was burning through my veins slowly, causing me to let out cries of agony. I deserved to be in pain, I wasn't pretty enough, smart enough, or even good enough to live. The pain was becoming so overwhelming that I wanted to die, right then and there. I looked into the trees above me, they started to slowly spin. The pain was becoming stronger, and I didn't know whether it had been only minuets, or hours. My eyes started to slowly droop, the pain getting harder to bear with every second. A few moments later, I was surrounded in darkness,

"Edward!" I screamed, as loudly as I could. Nobody answered my call. I was alone, nobody was here for me. How I wanted to be changed my Edward. What was I thinking, he didn't even want me. It was understandable, I wasn't beautiful, I was clumsy, and I was a strain to all of the Cullen family. I didn't deserve any of them.

The darkness surrounding me seemed to tighten into a smaller space. I felt like it was straining me to breath, and there was a deep rip that was in my heart. The thought of Edward was making it worse. I tried to clutch where the hole was, but my body refused to move an inch. The air was getting thinner as I felt tears stream down my face for the final time. The darkness was swallowing me. I didn't know what I could do, because now I was damned as a vampire forever. _"But wasn't this what you wanted?"_ a voice in my head asked. It was indeed what I wanted, but it would be useless to even exist if I didn't have my precious Edward with me. Life was pointless without Edward with me.

My eyes fluttered open and I slowly lifted my heavy body. Victoria was nowhere to be found, and I was alone. Edward had really left me, he didn't love me. Yet now I had to suffer for all eternity. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I clutched it. I forced myself to get up, and get as far away from Forks as I could possibly get. There was no way I was going to stay in Forks. Was there going to be any escape to the misery that I was facing right now? I hope that Edward was content. He broke my heart, and now I have to live with it for the rest of my pointless existence. I felt my self curl up into a tight ball, and let out a sob. I don't know how long I had been in this position, but my head shot out once I heard voices shouting my name.

"Bella?" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout in a close distance.

"Bella, honey where are you?" Charlie screamed. Quickly I stood up and started to back away. Nobody was going to see me like this. Better yet nobody was going to see me again. Edward had taken me away from my family, and all of my loved ones. Hate and anger filled my body, replacing the aching rip in my heart. With one last look at the forest surrounding me I took off running.

"Goodbye Charlie," I whispered.

Trees and plants passed in blurs as I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. After a few moments of running I felt a burning in my throat. I desperately tried to think of something other than feeding, because I wouldn't be a monster. Every time I thought of something besides feeding my thoughts went back to Edward's cold expression. _"I don't love you anymore," _echoed in my head, causing a terrible ache in the rip in my heart. Another wave of pain and anger flooded my body, causing me to fall to the ground trembling.

"You think this is funny don't you?!" I screamed sobbing. I felt my hands ball into fists, and the burning in my throat was almost too much to bear. I couldn't take an innocent's life, I wasn't a monster. _"It will be as if I never existed," _echoed in my voice again. "_Why wasn't I good enough for him? Why did he have to lie?"_ were all of the thoughts running in my head. The burning sensation that was lodged in my throat completely took over me. _"No, you can't be a monster," _a voice in my head was trying to tell me. But, my body refused to listen. There was a sudden movement that had come from the left side of my body. It was a little chipmunk, innocent and beautiful. With on swift moment the chipmunk was in my hands and I was drinking its small amount of blood. I drank it till it was dry. Blood trickled down my shirt as I gently placed it behind a bush. The burning in my throat still roared at me to kill more and satisfy its hunger. No matter how I tried to rid of the burning, it always stayed. It was roaring at me to kill a deer that just leaped into a bush. Despite my mind's plea to stop, my body leapt behind the bush and my teeth sank into the deer's back.

Blood rushed into my mouth, tasting like the best thing I had ever tasted. The taste of the animal blood made me wonder what human blood tasted like. _"What kind of monster I become to even think about human blood?" _I thought to myself. I didn't even like blood that wasn't my own. I was a monster, and I needed to be erased from the existence. I closed my eyes slowly as the deer ran dry, and started humming Edward's lullaby. Pain and anger flushed through my body once more and I hid the deer's dead corpse. What was I going to do now? I was alone, and I would be alone for all of eternity. Edward didn't love me…he never did. So what was there to exist for?


End file.
